Free Gifts
This page is about free gifts that you can send in-game to your friends. If you are looking for info about free gifts you can get from links, see the Email & Fan Page Gifts page. Free Gifting is a popular feature of Pet Society which was added on March 18, 2010. This option allows you to send one of four limited time items to your friends. A new item is added every Thursday and the oldest (the one in the top left corner) is removed from the list. The ONLY way to get these items is to play during the period they are available and receive them as a gift from a friend. To send a gift, at your pet's home click on the present icon on the middle of the left side of the screen to bring up the list of available gifts. Choose the gift, then select which friends to send that gift to. You can only send one free gift a day to each of your friends. Previously free gift items could only be received by accepting a Facebook notification, but as of October 21, 2010, you can also now accept gifts in-game. Neither option allows you to gift back the same item to the gifter. Once received, these items cannot be re-gifted to a friend through standard gifting (sending an item in your inventory through the Send Gift link). They can be sold or recycled. History When free gifting was first introduced, you could send one of six different gifts. Gifts were introduced and removed in sets of two. When the number of free gifts was changed to twelve total gifts, they also began introducing and removing only one free gift per week. On January 20, 2011 the number of free gifts was cut from twelve down to four. free_gifting_window.png|Past gifting window with 12 items Current Free Gifts shovels.png|3X Shovels no_place_like_home_sign.png|No Place Like Home Sign cream_rococo_teapot.png|Cream Rococo Teapot mystery_peacock_flower_seed.png|Mystery Peacock Flower Seed Past and Current Free Gifts 2011 *Aug 11, 2011 -- Current: Mystery Peacock Flower Seed *Aug 11, 2011 -- Current: Cream Rococo Teapot *Aug 4, 2011 -- Current: Pet Society Third Birthday Balloon *Jul 28 -- Aug 18, 2011: Luxury Cruise Life Saver *Jul 21 -- Aug 10, 2011: Spinning Peppermint Candy Wall Decor *Jul 14 -- Aug 3, 2011: Professor Wizard Plushie *Jul 7 -- 27, 2011: Dog Wizard Plushie *Jul 1 -- 20, 2011: Flying Envelope *Jun 30 -- July 20, 2011: Five Elements Fish Bait *Jun 23 -- July 13, 2011: Jar of Cookies *Jun 16 -- July 6, 2011: Bag of Rainbow Candy *Jun 16 -- 22, 2011: Buzzing Erik Bee *Jun 9 -- 29, 2011 : Charmed Castle Vase of Flowers *Jun 9 -- 15, 2011: Little Anto Ladybug *Jun 2 -- 8, 2011: Small Marby Snail *May 26, 2011 -- June 15, 2011: Gray Wizard Plushie *May 19, 2011 -- June 9, 2011: Rainbow Fish Bait *May 12, 2011 -- June 1, 2011: Flowers in Wooden Vase *May 5, 2011 -- May 25, 2011: Heavenly Scepter *Apr 28 -- May 18, 2011: Rock Star Headset *Apr 21 -- May 11, 2011: Golden Fish Bait *Apr 14 -- May 4, 2011: Spring Patio Stool *Apr 7 -- 27, 2011: Alien Fanatic Room Blinds *Mar 31 -- Apr 6, 2011: Tourmaline Perfume *Mar 24 -- 30, 2011: Rose Perfume *Mar 17 -- 23, 2011: Striped Shell Perfume *Mar 17 -- Apr 20, 2011: Bakery Fish Bait *Mar 10 -- Apr 13, 2011: Old Candle Holder *Mar 3 -- Mar 16, 2011: Baton of Spades *Feb 24 -- Mar 16, 2011: Carnival Duck Headband *Feb 17 -- Mar 9, 2011: Florida's Natural Home Squeezed Style Lemonade *Feb 10, 2011 -- Current: Shovels *Feb 10 -- Mar 2, 2011 Archaeologist Hat with Bow *Feb 3 -- Feb 23, 2011 Valentine White Ribbon Shelf *Jan 27 -- Feb 16, 2011 Rabbit Red Package *Jan 20 -- Feb 9, 2011: Vintage Vases Collection *Jan 13 -- Feb 9, 2011: Rapunzel Vanity Seat *Jan 6 -- Feb 2, 2011: Opera House Red Curtain *Dec 30, 2010 -- Jan 26, 2011: Cute Sailor Boy Shoes *Dec 23, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Boy Pants *Dec 16, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Boy Top *Dec 9, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Boy Hat *Dec 2, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Girl Shoes *Nov 25, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Girl Wristband *Nov 18, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Girl Dress *Nov 11, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Cute Sailor Girl Hat *Nov 4, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Arabian Market Shelf *Oct 28, 2010 -- Jan 19, 2011: Yellow Country Pillow *Oct 21, 2010 -- Jan 12, 2011: Cute Black Halloween Shoes *Oct 14, 2010 -- Jan 5, 2011: Cute Black Halloween Pants 2010 *Oct 5 -- Dec 29, 2010: Cute Black Halloween Top *Sep 30 -- Dec 22, 2010: Cute Black Halloween Cap *Sep 23 -- Dec 15, 2010: Green Double Ribbon Headband *Sep 16 -- Dec 8, 2010: Small Japanese Garden Fence *Sep 9 -- Dec 1, 2010: Pet Geisha Toy *Sep 2 -- Nov 24, 2010 White Chocolate Cookies *Aug 26 -- Nov 17, 2010: Bear in a Box *Aug 19 -- Nov 10, 2010: Strawberry Cream Cake *Aug 12 -- Nov 3, 2010: Button Headband *Aug 5 -- Oct 27, 2010 : Wizard Bear Plushie *Jul 29 -- Oct 20, 2010: Platypus Plushie *Jul 29 -- Oct 13, 2010: Pet Tissue Box *Jul 22 -- Oct 5, 2010: Jungle Hut Decor *Jul 22 -- Sep 29, 2010: Tarzan Headband *Jul 15 -- Sep 22, 2010: Pelican Plushie *Jul 15 -- Sep 15, 2010: Strawberry Cone Hat *Jul 8 -- Sep 8, 2010: Sweet Purple Dress *Jul 8 -- Sep 1, 2010: Blue Marie Antoinette Ribbon *Jul 1 -- Aug 25, 2010: Beaver Plushie *Jul 1 -- Aug 18, 2010: Retro Teapot Telephone *Jun 24 -- Aug 11, 2010: Romantic Pink Ribbon *Jun 24 -- Aug 4, 2010: Eagle Plushie *Jun 17 -- Jul 28, 2010: Tropical Flamingo Cocktail and Holiday Bear Plushie *Jun 10 -- Jul 21, 2010: Pink Fish Lucky Charm and Mouse Plushie *Jun 3 -- Jul 14, 2010: Bright Rose Wedding Headpiece and Pink Swan Plushie *May 27 -- Jul 7, 2010: Classy Bunny Plushie and Colorful Flower Seed *May 20 -- Jun 30, 2010: Bear Princess Plushie and Pug Plushie *May 13 -- Jun 23, 2010: Angel Bear Plushie and Pink Sparkling Ribbon *May 6 -- Jun 16, 2010: CMYK Paw Print Set and Pink Flowerbed *Apr 29 -- Jun 9, 2010: Poppy Flower Crown and Bad Wolf Plushie *Apr 22 -- Jun 2, 2010: Cream Teddy Plushie and Pastry Headband *Apr 15 -- May 26, 2010: Green Pig Plushie and Apple Room Scent *Apr 8 -- May 19, 2010: Blue Pig Plushie and Blue Wind Chime *Apr 1 -- May 12, 2010: Pink Pig Plushie and Pens Pouch *Mar 25 -- May 5, 2010: Cute Hamster Plushie and Silver Easter Bells *Mar 18 -- Apr 28, 2010: Pink Gift Basket and Pink Ribbon Egg *Mar 18 -- Apr 21, 2010: Red Panda Plushie and White Ribbon Egg *Mar 18 -- Apr 14, 2010: Blue Robin Plushie and Daffodils Bouquet Category:Gameplay